Better Life
by angstlumin
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kim Minseok, Luhan's bestfriend, Luhan's everything. XIUHAN/LUMIN BL.
Sekarang baru pukul 7 malam dan demi Tuhan Minseok benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tertidur di kamarnya yang sangat nyaman. Masih terasa nyaman sebelum dia mendengar seseorang yang berhasil memasukkan password apartemennya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Minseok terlalu malas untuk bangun untuk mencari tahu siapakah orang tersebut. Toh dia juga akan tahu siapa itu.

"Hei Minseok." Oh suara itu. Minseok masih tetap tidur membelakangi orang tersebut, bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang berhasil ia tutupi."Hei aku datang." Minseok masih diam saja, kesal juga dengan orang ini.

"Bodoh, aku tahu kalau kau datang. Bisakah kau mengatakan kata lain?" Luhan, orang itu tertawa. Oh Tuhan manis sekali tawaan Luhan. "Ah baiklah. Aku merindukanmu, Minseok." Minseok berbalik, menampakkan wajahnya yang bersih dan sangat indah. Dia tersenyum manis seperti bocah SD. "Minseok...Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Luhan tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tidak melangkah mendekati ranjang itu setelah melihat wajah manis Minseok.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak datang?" Minseok diam saja, dia sangat senang saat Luhan mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Dia berani bersumpah ini bahkan jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan hari minggu yang tenang. "Kau sudah makan malam?" Minseok diam lagi, bahkan memeluk pinggang Luhan lebih erat. "Hey, si mungil ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku huh?" Luhan menurunkan wajahnya hingga dileher Minseok, masih tersisa bercak kemerahan di sana. "Kau ini seperti ganja bagiku. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu." Minseok tertawa kesal, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan namun sensual.

"Kau membutuhkan aku...atau membutuhkan tubuhku?"

Luhan masih terdiam dileher mulus minseok. "Ah bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Minseok bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan percakapan tadi. Luhan mulai mengecupi leher Minseok. "Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan pulang pukul 11 malam kepada _dia_." Minseok tertawa lagi. Tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa kau ini sangat brengsek sih?" Minseok meremas rambut Luhan yang harum. Hati kecil Minseok sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Luhan, perasaannya sangat mencintai lelaki yang sedang menikmati aroma tubuhnya tersebut.

Tangan Luhan mengelusi paha Minseok yang sedikit terekspos karena si mungil ini menggunakan celana pendek dan itu membuat Minseok bergerak tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak mau bersetubuh sekarang, Luhan." Luhan kembali mengelus paha dalam Minseok dan membuat Minseok sedikit terangsang.

"Hentikan. Aku lelah." Minseok mendorong dada Luhan, matanya menatap tajam mata bersinar yabg dimiliki lelaki itu. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sampai kau tidak mau melayani aku?" Minseok langsung berbalik memunggungi Luhan. Dia bersumpah hatinya benar-benar sakit akibat kalimat simpel dari mulut Luhan barusan.

"Memang aku ini siapamu? Kau pikir aku ini budakmu?" Luhan menghela nafasnya khawatir. "Maafkan aku Minseok, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan macam-macam malam ini. Kita tidur saja." Minseok sedikit melemas, badannya sangat tegang tadi.

"Lu, apa sebaiknya kita hentikan saja?" Luhan langsung menaikkan alisnya refleks.

"Aku tidak mau." Minseok mengelus tengkuknya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat melakukan hal yang sangat salah namun tidak mau menghentikan hal tersebut? Ini bisa disebut seperti 'ganja' tapi Minseok yakin ini lebih susah untuk dihentikan. Salahkan si brengsek Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Luhan langsung memeluk pinggang Minseok saat si mungil mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas untuk mengekspresikan rasa leganya.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan jika tidak mau memperburuk keadaan. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Minseok sampaikan selagi ada Luhan di sini.

"Lalu hubungan kita ini apa?" Minseok membuka suara setelah sekian lama. Dia tahu betul perkataannya itu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi tidak nyaman. "Aku akan menikahimu jika kau ini perempuan." Minseok menghela nafas lebih keras. Kesal. Dia sangat kesal dengan pria yang memeluknya saat ini, tetapi dia juga sangat mencintainya. Hanya ada dua pilihan di dalam otaknya. Melanjutkan semua ini atau dia mati saja ketimbang harus hidup tanpa Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku laki-laki? Kau tidak mau menikahiku karena kau malu ya? Atau kau memang tidak mencintaiku? Aku sudah muak. Dan aku pikir hidupmu ini sangat enak ya, Lu? Kau punya istri dirumah dan jika kau bosan kau bisa mendatangiku untuk memuaskan dirimu. Kau sadar, kan yang kau lakukan ini salah? Begitupun dengan aku. Aku juga salah. Sangat salah. jadi maafkan aku, dan kita akhiri saja." Luhan meremas tangan Minseok yang masih membelakanginya, namun ia dapat mendengar perkataan Minseok tadi dengan sangat jelas.

Sungguh Minseok tidak mampu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi jujur, Minseok benar lelah dengan tingkah Luhan, sahabatnya ini. Bisa dibilang begitu.

Luhan terlihat seperti pengecut sekarang, otot-ototnya kembali kaku akibat suara Minseok yang sebenarnya mampu menjadi obat penenang baginya. "Jika aku hamil, apakah kau akan menikahiku?" Luhan menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. Ya Tuhan apa memang serumit ini? Mana jati diri Luhan yang mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan adil dan tegas itu?

"Mana mungkin kau hamil." Minseok tertawa hambar, suaranya masih terdengar sangat pelan. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak tenaga saat berdebat satu pihak dengan Luhan. "Ya memang tidak mungkin." Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang menyedihkan.

"Tapi tadi pagi aku pergi ke dokter dan ternyata aku hamil. Sudah 2 minggu." Kalimat simpel yang keluar dari mulut Minseok itu sukses membulatkan mata Luhan. Demi Tuhan dia sangat tidak merencanakan ini. Bagaimana bisa? Luhan kehabisan kata-kata karena situasi terasa sangat menyeramkan. Menyeramkan dalam artian yang lain.

Minseok menghela nafasnya setelah tidak mendapat reaksi dari Luhan. "Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku hamil, ya benar katamu. Dan itu berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk kau menikahi aku."

Luhan benar-benar mengucap rasa syukur didalam hatinya karena yang dikatakan Minseok hanyalah omong kosong. "Padahal aku sudah senang jika kau benar hamil." Minseok berbalik badan, tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang sangat disukai Luhan selama ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak senang jika aku hamil, dan kau sangat lega kan saat aku mengatakan bercanda?" Tangannya yang halus mengusap pipi Luhan. Benaknya memikirkan segala hal yang bisa membuat dirinya mencintai orang ini. "Luhan, aku ini benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak malu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai seorang laki-laki kepada semua orang. Sedangkan kau sangat gengsi, kan? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Luhan sedikit melembutkan sorotan matanya, hanya saling menatap.

Minseok mengelus tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya. "Maksud perkataanku bukan kau harus menikahi aku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa hubungan kita setelah semua yang kita lakukan semua ini? Budak, kah? Hanya pasangan seks kah? Atau hanya sampah?" Si mungil lagi-lagi membuka suara walaupun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari mulut Luhan.

"Yah itu terserahmu sih, Lu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu," Luhan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan sedih, dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh karena sejak tadi tidak bisa menjawab perkataan si mungil nan manis ini. "Jika aku mati, apakah kau akan sedih? Menyesal? Atau malah senang?" Pikirannya merasa hal itu tidak pantas, Luhan langsung mengecup bibir manis milik Minseok. Jujur hatinya sudah tertohok sejak tadi karena perkataan Minseok yang selalu tepat menusuk hatinya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku ini mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang seharusnya tidak pergi ke China saat itu untuk menemui _dia_ hingga akhirnya aku menikahinya. Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu ke China terlalu lama. Aku tidak seharusnya menikahi wanita itu. A-aku tidak seharusnya menjadikanmu seperti ini, Minseok…Aku tidak seharusnya terlahir ke bumi ini. Kumohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku Kim Minseok. Maafkan aku…"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan sejak tadi. Hati Minseok yang pada dasarnya sangat lembut membuat Minseok mengecup bibir Luhan dengan sangat perlahan. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit, namun tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Luhan salah, Minseok pun juga.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, sayang. Maafkan aku karena sejak tadi mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas kukatakan. Aku hanya sedih karena memikirkan sebenarnya hubungan kita ini apa. Menangislah, aku mencintaimu." Keduanya menatap kedua mata satu sama lain. Terdiam cukup lama. "Aku akan membuat hidupmu baik-baik saja, Luhan. Maafkan aku."

"Pergilah, sebaiknya kau pulang agar _istrimu_ tidak meneleponku nanti malam. Aku sangat malas menanggapinya. Jangan lupa bahwa aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah dan tidak akan kau lupakan secepatnya." Minseok tersenyum sangat manis, dia sempat mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum Luhan pergi meninggalkan kamar Minseok. Luhan benar-benar lemas malam ini.

Luhan dengan lemas memasuki lift yang berada di ujung lorong lantai 16 itu. tangannya berkeringat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Dia sangat ingin tinggal di apartemen Minseok setidaknya sampai pria mungil itu tertidur di dekapannya. Ia membutuhkan jiwa Minseok yang selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan melupakan hal tidak menyenangkan yang ia punya sementara.

Dengan cepat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dengan sangat rapi di belakang apartemen Minseok. Ia masih bisa bernafas dengan tenang sebelum matanya yang masih sangat sehat menyaksikan tubuh Minseok yang terbaring di aspal kasar itu. Ia langsung merasakan nyawanya sudah pergi dari dunia ini.

Penuh darah dan mengenaskan. Luhan benar-benar ingin mati saja.

Matanya tidak mampu untuk sekedar berkedip. Otaknya sungguh tidak percaya tentang apa yang matanya saksikan. Dia bahkan merangkak untuk mendekati jasad minseok saking lemasnya. Pandangannya benar-benar buram, hidungnya sakit, dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengabaikan kesedihannya saat kenangan yang Minseok dan Luhan selama ini jalani berani-beraninya terputar jelas di otaknya. Salahkan Minseok yang dengan bodohnya membuang nyawanya. Salahkan Luhan dan tingkahnya. Luhan tidak bisa. Luhan tidak mampu. Luhan tidak mampu untuk bernafas, apalagi untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Tetapi dia tidak berpikiran untuk menyerahkan nyawanya.

 _"...Jangan lupa bahwa aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah dan tidak akan kau lupakan secepatnya."_ Oh sialan. Kalimat itu masih sangat dia ingat.

Sesuatu yang indah, katanya?

End.

 _A/N: Boom. Maafin aku yg uda buat cerita bodoh ini, maafkan aku atas kata-kata yang menyinggung(sungguh aku tidak bermaksud, dan ini hanyalah cerita fiksi). Sial. Aku tidak kuat menulis cerita seperti ini. Kuharap kalian 'menikmatinya', bye!_


End file.
